Scarlet Roses
by Winter Midnight
Summary: Georgette is confused. What is this weird feeling she gets around Tito?


Scarlet Roses 

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

The dark sky engulfed the room in shadow. Georgette lay curled up on her large blue pillow located by the radiator, looking down at the small bundle nestled against her side. Tito was sleeping soundly, his side rising and falling in rhythm with his soft breathing. Georgette smiled. He looked much more innocent like this. Drawing her eyes away from the cosy and contented Chihuahua, the poodle cast her gaze to the night sky scattered with stars and sighed. She had been so confused lately, something was happening, something had changed but she was unsure as to what it meant. _The one thing I do know _Georgette thought _is that it all revolves around Tito. _

The prize winning pedigree rested her head on her paws, the moonlight leeching through the window causing her form to look eerie. This new emotion that was gripping her and causing her feelings to fall into chaos usually only arose when Tito was around, and her heart would start pounding loudly for no reason when he brushed against her or reassuringly licked her muzzle. The street savvy Chihuahua had grown on her, and she immensely enjoyed the time they spent in each other's company. _And he cares _her mind whispered to her adding more to her already muddled thoughts.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? _

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

She smiled softly when her memories stirred of a few weeks ago, when she and Tito had snuck off for a private walk. They had been padding along by the park when the incident had occurred. Georgette frowned when she recalled the canine socialites that had been walking by. There had been two of them, primed pedigree females that had been bred to perfection and they clearly knew it. When passing by herself and Tito the pair had glared disdainfully at the Chihuahua and Georgette heard them mutter "Trash," and saw them stick their noses in the air. Georgette smirked when she remembered what had happened next. After hearing that remark she had turned around with a snarl causing Tito to pause. The two pedigrees's turned their bodies in Georgette's direction with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me," Georgette began sweetly, "but do you have any idea of what you accidentally uttered just then?" she finished fluttering her eyelids. The two strange dogs began to look a little nervous, clearly taken aback by Georgette's contrasting tones. Both clearly decided that not answering the poodle was the best way to go. _Big mistake _Georgette had thought. "I believe I heard you mutter the word _Trash_" Georgette had growled the word out, "do you egotistical _second _class mistakes even realise who you are calling trash?" she spat ignoring the confused look of Tito. Not waiting for an answer Georgette had continued "You have just insulted the famous Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito who has compiled a grand total of _eight _ribbons, _nine _trophies and has been this city's champion not _once_ but _twice_ and could wipe the floor with you in any event!" Georgette had snarled furiously, venomously emphasising the numbers. Taken aback by Georgette's anger, the two dogs had muttered quick apologies and scampered off. Georgette had huffed in satisfaction. Tito had then edged forward cautiously. "Thanks baby," he smiled.

Georgette had snorted before responding. "They were all bark and no bite and needed a wake up call."

Tito had continued grinning, "You're a good liar, Georgette even I almost believed I'd been this city's champion twice!"

Georgette had said nothing but had thought _You have all those achievements in my book. _

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my hear beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

Georgette shook her head dispelling the memories in an effort to clear her head. The curled up form of Tito shifted slightly next to her but his eyes remained closed, causing her focus to once again centre around the small dog contentedly sleeping next to her and pulling Georgette's gaze away from the night sky. Glancing over his body Georgette felt her mind pull another memory to the surface, this time from last week. It was brief but had made a great impact on her.

Georgette recalled that she had been crying after suffering from a nightmare involving greatly injured friends. She had been walking along a long black corridor in the dream and had come across Dodger first, panting heavily and lying on his side with a trickle of blood slowly staining his white fur and landing in the increasing pool of crimson under his form. His eyes were pained but he had motioned for Georgette to go on, where she had discovered Rita in pretty much the same position but lying on the opposite side to Dodger. Georgette had moved forward to help but Rita had shaken her head and pointed upward with her head. Georgette had ran this time, feeling an ever increasing amount of fear. When she came across the next dog her heart felt like it had stopped. Tito was lying in an unusual position, eyes closed in pain, his fur ragged and marred with the red of his blood. Georgette had stood there not knowing what to do, when he coughed and opened his eyes. The stare had pierced through her and dream Tito had rasped out "Why?"

On this note Georgette had woken up, heart pounding and tears quickly falling down her muzzle. It had been at this point she felt soothing and reassuring licks washing the water droplets away. Tito waited patiently till her sobs had subsided and had encouraged her to lie down so he could rest his head atop of hers. She had then proceeded to tell the Chihuahua about the dream to which his simple response was "I'm here Georgette. I'm here."

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall _

The final remnants of the memory drifted away, leaving Georgette restless. The clock on the desk caught her eye and the poodle discovered that the time was three in the morning. _Good Grief! _She mentally exclaimed, _I should really try and get some sleep._ She stretched and yawned, moving her tail a little to dispel the ache. As she settled down, curling her body so that Tito was securely nestled, the Chihuahua stirred blinking sleepily. The large amount of movement had woke him, and his eyes flickered over Georgette's form realising she had only just rested her eyes. He smiled and nuzzled her cheek before closing his eyes again. The poodle let a small smile grace her features as she felt the pull of sleep embrace her, her final thought being _I still don't know what this feeling is, but I know I like it. _

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? _

_I want this to last _

_I need you by my side_


End file.
